


Spread Your Colorful Wings

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Gin and Luna listen to a song after Gin comes out as trans.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Spread Your Colorful Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flufftober day 3. Prompt: sharing earphones. 
> 
> So I just found this song at 4am and it speaks to me. Like... I cried. Link below.
> 
> [The Village by Wrabel](https://youtu.be/tilsrO-3gcQ)
> 
> I highly recommend it.

Gin jumped when he felt someone sitting down beside him. He was so absorbed in the music playing from his phone, he hadn't heard Luna approach. Of course it was Luna. Only she knew where he liked to hide when he was at home.

Pausing the song, he pulled out an earphone and looked up at his girlfriend. She was leaning against the tree, looking as beautiful and serene as ever. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. 

"Not really. Mum will come around eventually." Gin sighed, running his fingers over his buzz cut. "Want to listen to this song?" 

Luna stared at him calmly, her blue inquisitive eyes searching his face. "Alright." 

Gin handed her the earphone he had pulled out and restarted the song. 

_No, your mom don't get it_

_And your dad don't get it_

_Uncle John don't get it_

_And you can't tell grandma 'cause her heart can't take it_

_And she might not make it_

_They say, "don't dare, don't you even go there. Cutting off your long hair. You do as you're told."_

_Tell you, "wake up, go put on your makeup. This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow."_

Gin sighed, trying not to think about the fight he had just had with his mom. The song called to him though, regardless of the imagery. His dad had been confused, but polite enough… his mom… his mom had wept when she had seen his hair and demanded Gin let her charm it long again.

His mom hadn't understood Gin being trans or why he couldn't stay her little girl. She didn't understand that he had never been a little girl. He had always been a boy. 

_There's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

_There's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

_There's something wrong with the village_

Maybe there was something wrong with him though? Percy had said it wasn't natural. Percy was also a world class prat though. Bill and Charlie had hexed him, but the words echoed in Gin's head. 

He was scared of what George and Ron would say. They were still at the joke shop. Harry and Draco wouldn't be around until dinner… and even Hermione wouldn't come by until tonight. So many people he had left to come out to and his mom and Percy's reactions were discouraging to say the least. 

_Feel the rumors follow you from Monday all the way to Friday dinner_

_You got one day of shelter, then it's Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner_

_Well I've been there, sitting in that same chair_

_Whispering that same prayer half a million times_

_It's a lie though_

_Buried in disciples_

_One page of the Bible isn't worth a life_

Luna's lilac perfume grew stronger as she lifted his arm and curled up against his chest. Her blonde head tucked under his chin. Gin smiled a bit, loving her silent comfort. Luna had been the first person he had come out to. She had nodded and thanked him for telling her. There had been no confusion. Just love and acceptance. 

_There's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

_There's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

_Something wrong with the village_

How could something that felt so right be wrong? He felt like his true self for the first time in years. He wasn't the one who was wrong. He couldn’t be. The song was right. The fault lay in the people who wouldn't accept him. 

_There's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

_There's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

_Something wrong with the village_

He turned off the music and tugged the earphone out of his ear. Tears pricked at his eyes. 

"You know… you are special, Gin. You're like a fwooper in the middle of an owlery. Your family loves you. Your mom disappeared to your room after you ran out. She sat on your bed and told me to tell you she wants to talk, but only when you're ready." Luna lifted Gin's hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle. 

"I'm nervous," Gin confessed. "I love them so much. What if they disown me?" 

"They don't deserve your beautiful presence in their lives if they reject you, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when we go back." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Bill and Charlie did a thing," she answered cryptically. "I helped."

Gin felt his stomach twist with nerves. "Let's go back." 

He stood up and pulled his girlfriend to her feet. Luna leaned up and kissed him gently, her lips soft and warm against his. 

They walked back to the Burrow together, Gin squeezing Luna's hand as if it was a lifeline. When they finally reached the front door, it was thrown open before Gin's hand touched the knob. 

"I'm so sorry! I love you and of course I accept you. You're my son!" 

Gin's arms were suddenly full of his sobbing mother. He blinked, patting her back and trying not to cry himself. _My son._ Not crying was off the table. 

He buried his face in her shoulder and let the tears come. "I love you, mum." 

"I love you too, sweetie. Come on inside. Everyone is waiting for you." 

Gin cast a curious glance at Luna who was smiling serenely. She put a hand on his back and pushed him in. The living room was full of people and blue decorations. 

A large banner said 'We Love You' across a wall. Gin's hand flew to his mouth. Sunday dinners at the Burrow were usually stressful and loud, but everyone was here and no one was arguing. Even Draco and Ron were standing close to each other amicably, though that might have been because Harry was clearly pinching both of their hands. 

Gin felt his heart swell. A lump formed in his throat. 

"Do you like it?" Luna asked softly. 

"Did you talk my mum around and get everyone here?" 

"Possibly. I wanted you to know it's safe for you to be yourself. That being a fwooper is fine. You should stretch your wings and fly." 

"I love you so much." Gin squeezed her to his chest. 

"You are my moon and sun." Luna smiled up at him, saying I love you in one of her odd ways. 

There was no doubt about it. There was nothing wrong with him… and the village could learn to be right too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment ♡ I love it when people say hi.


End file.
